


Art Fills - Gen and sfw-ish here!

by thisisPequod



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Art, Blackjack, Canon-Typical Violence, Family, Fluff, Gen, Lingerie, M/M, Magical Girls, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Moe as heck, Nosebleed, Wrestling, thunderboyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisPequod/pseuds/thisisPequod
Summary: Here are grouped all the Gen and sfw art fills for Supply Drop! Still keep an eye on tags though!





	1. Wish #213 -   Quiet survives and joins Venom in Outer Heaven. Solid Snake comes face to face with her.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mightyscrub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightyscrub/gifts), [spaerle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaerle/gifts), [Kazoohira_Miller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazoohira_Miller/gifts), [Kawaiibooker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibooker/gifts), [Steelwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelwing/gifts), [hectocotyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hectocotyle/gifts), [GRAYXOF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRAYXOF/gifts), [Skitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitty/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [Seifukughost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seifukughost)  
> Art blog: [bbotacon.tumblr.com](http://bbotacon.tumblr.com/)

 


	2. #165 -  AU where E.E. is a magical girl and Raiden is her sidekick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From [Seifukughost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seifukughost)  
> Art blog: [bbotacon.tumblr.com](http://bbotacon.tumblr.com/)

 


	3. #7 -  Snake and Otacon trying really hard to be good parents (and hopefully succeeding) - family fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Pequod  
> tumblr: [waytofall.tumblr.com](http://waytofall.tumblr.com/)


	4. #100 -  Can be anything, I just... want V, Pequod and Quiet to hang out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from [Breadsins](https://twitter.com/breadsins)

 

 


	5. #76 -  PW Kaz wearing lingerie under his uniform, and only he and BB are privy to it, although what it looks like is a mystery to BB. He has to wait until the day is done to see it and get it on with Kaz.




	6. #31 -  Liquid gets a heavy nosebleed and Mantis licks it off his face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from [BrackenMouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrackenMouth/pseuds/BrackenMouth)  
> art blog: [betweentheteeth.tumblr](http://betweentheteeth.tumblr.com/)  
> NSFW art blog: [brackenmouth.tumblr](http://brackenmouth.tumblr.com/)


	7. #90 - Women's Pro Wrestling AU with any of the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By [irlstrangelove ](http://irlstrangelove.tumblr.com/tagged/mieldraw)


	8. #70 - volgin/raikov, nasty comfortable fluff… they truly love each other behind all the kinky shock play and evil scheming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from [snailboyy! ](https://twitter.com/snailboyy)  
> Tumblr: [snailboyy.tumblr.com](http://snailboyy.tumblr.com/)


	9. #112 - bosselot, any sweet slice of life domestic au or domesticity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from [snailboyy! ](https://twitter.com/snailboyy)  
> Tumblr: [snailboyy.tumblr.com](http://snailboyy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
